


Filled

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hand Jobs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Lapis is in heat on the ship. She’s slept with both Peridot and Jasper multiple times. Today, she has both in her cell for company.





	Filled

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most sinful thing i've ever created. also, the first time i've ever written a threesome

Lapis was in heat. She had not experienced a heat cycle in thousands of years, so her ideas on how she was supposed to deal with it were limited. Luckily for her, though, she was not the only gem on the ship, and Jasper and Peridot seemed to have multiple different ways to take care of heat, that got more and more intense as time went on. She couldn't say that she wasn't loving it – she couldn't say that she wasn't beginning to look forward to the same time every day, when one of the two would end up visiting her in her quarters and pounding her until she was satisfied until the next day.

She had made the decision to suggest that  _ both _ of them visit her one of those days, and that was what she was waiting for now. She toyed with the bottom of her skirt, glancing through the yellow tint of the end of her cell and watching for one of the two gems to walk up. She wasn’t expecting for the both of them to show up, so she was more than a little pleased and excited when they both approached her cell, feeling the heat in her gut and want between her legs to grow.

Peridot pressed her hand against the lock at the side of her cell, and the yellow tint disappeared as both the technician and Jasper made their way inside. It reappeared rather quickly afterward, though, but Lapis wasn’t exactly focused on that at the moment, choosing instead to phase off her clothes quickly - and her partners reciprocated almost immediately. She admired the swelling tentacles between both of their legs, feeling quite hungry already. “We’re going to need to warm up for what I have in mind to work,” was the first thing she announced, and she could almost  _ watch _ Jasper and Peridot get turned on even further. This would be entertaining if she wasn’t desperate.

She lowered to her knees, and gestured for both of her partners to come forward. They did so without needing a lot of preparation, and Lapis wasted very little time in lightly wrapping a hand around each one’s tentacle, pressing a light kiss against the tip of Peridot’s and hearing a light groan from her. Jasper’s tentacle was more big and rigid, long and thick - Peridot’s was fairly long as well, but a little bit thinner. She had learned how to navigate around each of them in recent days, and so it didn’t take her very much waiting to immediately begin jerking the two of them off.

It was almost immediate for Peridot to melt into a mess of moans and pleas. She wasn’t very experienced, and that was apparent every time that they slept together. She got desperate quickly and easily, but she was also more than a little bossy, which made every experience wonderful. Jasper was exciting in a different way, more composed and demanding. Either way, she could initiate while also being submissive, so she was excited for what was going to happen today.

When both of their tentacles were good and aroused - Peridot’s writhing for more and more attention, Jasper’s hard and twitching - Lapis pulled her hands away and gave both of the other gems a bright and trouble making smile. She was suddenly yanked to her feet quickly, and Jasper captured her lips in a rather sudden kiss that caught her off guard. It wasn’t that she’d never kissed either of them before - that would be almost insulting with how many times she’d mated with each of them by now - but it was always startling how tough the biggest of the three was with her compared to how sweet and gentle Peridot normally was.

She was dropped almost as soon as she had been lifted, and landed roughly on her knees; the tough and dominant treatment only seemed to get her more turned on, though. Jasper turned her around rather easily so that she was standing behind her, and Lapis shuddered upon feeling a thick tentacle dragging down her back. “You alright with this, Lazuli?” she asked in a gruff voice as she began grinding her dick against Lapis’ now dripping cunt, occasionally brushing against her clit and making her moan.

“God, yes,” she spoke in a tone that was more moan than word, and that was all the permission Jasper needed to press into her. Lapis groaned as she felt herself being stretched open - it wasn’t a painful squeeze by a long shot with how turned on she already was, and Jasper didn’t wait long to get a gallop of a pace started. She rested her face against the cold floor of her cell and moaned, eyes closing in ecstasy as she was pounded into the floor. However, she didn’t give herself long to adjust before she looked up towards Peridot, who was watching with the expression of somebody looking at a masterpiece. That was before she seemed to snap out of it and make her way over, though.

The youngest of the three’s tentacle was thrust rather ungracefully in her face, and Lapis winced a little bit at the precum that trailed from her cheek to her lips as Peridot found her way to her destination. She didn’t complain, though, opening her mouth to allow the green gem to thrust most of her tentacle into her mouth, and she gagged slightly before easily beginning to suck at Peridot’s dick, massaging the underside with her tongue and listening to both gems fucking her moan.

Jasper pressed against a sensitive spot deep inside of her, and Lapis couldn’t help but moan around Peridot’s tentacle. Her mind was fuzzing over and pressure began building in her gut through the pleasure, but everything suddenly became twice as intense when the technical gem’s fingers started trailing down her body. Most of her fingers settled around her sensitive breasts, pinching and tugging at her nipples and massaging around them, and her moans became more frequent between Jasper’s thick length pounding inside of her, Peridot’s fingers on her breasts, and the tentacle in her mouth. A thick coil was building up in her gut, but everything came undone almost as soon as the remaining two detached fingers pressed against her clit.

She screamed around Peridot’s tentacle as she came, fingers curling beneath her as her walls clenched around Jasper’s. This set off something of a chain reaction, the increased pressure making the biggest of the three orgasm rather suddenly with a loud groan, leaning on top of her as warmth blossomed inside of Lapis as her first wave of cum for the night spilled into her. The vibrations from her moans must have set Peridot off as well, because hot, sticky seed suddenly filled her mouth, some getting on her face as the younger gem pulled out once her orgasm was over. Jasper followed suit rather quickly.

Lapis gasped slightly for breath, and didn’t bother to wipe the stuff off of her face, licking her lips and giving Peridot a devilish smile. The green gem responded by gently running her detached fingers through her hair and leaning over to press a light kiss against her forehead. The oldest of the three was a little surprised by the tenderness of the action, but didn’t complain, letting out a soft hum and watching almost sadly as the two other gems switched places so that Peridot was behind her and Jasper was in front, dick already hard again and in her face.

“Are you ready, Lapis?” Peridot asked behind her, gently resting her detached fingers against her hips so as to hold her up. The ocean gem nodded, looking back at the younger gem to give her a small smile before looking over to Jasper and pressing a sweet peck against the tip of her tentacle, making her groan ever so slightly.

The green gem eased in much more gently and slowly than Jasper had, the flexibility of her tentacle making it easier for her to press against the more sensitive spots inside of her, making her moan softly. Jasper, on the other hand, was as rough and direct as ever, shoving her cock inside of Lapis’ mouth immediately and shoving it in all the way to the hilt, making the thin gem gag as the tip pressed into her throat. She thanked the stars that she didn’t need to breathe as she swallowed around the larger being’s thick tentacle, pressing her tongue against the underside of the length, swiping up to the tip.

Peridot’s thrusts were slow but deep and meaningful, and detached fingers dragged down her sides. Two of them pressed harshly into her clit, and she moaned loudly, making vibrations run against Jasper’s dick. She didn’t need to do an awful lot of work in blowing the soldier, as she seemed much more content to thrust against her face, fucking her mouth and throat and making her eyes water. She closed her eyes, moaning wantonly as Peridot pounded into her gently and Jasper ravaged her face.

Jasper was the first of the three to cum, pulling her tentacle out of Lapis’ mouth and jerking herself off for a few seconds. The blue gem opened her mouth, ready to catch her spend, and Jasper blew her load all over her face. Very little of it landed in her mouth, most of it on her cheeks, nose, forehead, and a little bit on her hair. She swallowed what little landed in her mouth, grinding her hips back on Peridot and caught off guard a little when the large gem shoved her up off of her hands so she was kneeling, the youngest of the three leaning back so that Lapis was effectively sitting on her dick.

The bigger gem pressed her lips against Lapis’ roughly, squeezing and kneading her breasts and making her moan wantonly against her mouth. Jasper scraped her nails against the blue gem’s nipples, and she very nearly screamed at the mix of pain and pleasure that ran up her spine. Peridot continued to massage her clit with her detached fingers, and Lapis almost cried when they began vibrating, Jasper continuing her rough treatment of her breasts and Peridot’s thrusts becoming more and more frequent as she worked towards her own orgasm.

The last straw towards her second orgasm was when Peridot came inside of her, a second wave of cum coating her insides as she arched her back with a scream, walls clenching around the younger gem’s tentacle as she ground down against her hips and milked out her orgasm.

She had barely come down from the high, breathing heavily, when she turned around, still seated against the younger gem’s tentacle. Lapis laid down against her, chests touching as she looked back at Jasper, who was watching with a smug grin on her face.

“I want both of you in me. Right now. I can fit both of you without even shapeshifting.” Her face became a darker shade of blue as she spoke, and then she turned her attention back to Peridot, pressing a kiss against her lips. Jasper didn’t hesitate or wait even a moment before coming up behind them. Lapis raised her lower half slightly, and the bigger gem pressed into her cunt along with Peridot, and the thin gem let out a long, lewd moan as she was stretched further than she ever had been in her life.

“Fuck, it’s so tight,” Jasper hissed, and Peridot seemed too overwhelmed to say anything, choosing instead to kiss Lapis roughly and tangle detached fingers in navy hair. Jasper’s large hands rested on her hips, holding her in place as she began thrusting her hips roughly. Peridot followed suit, thrusting upward. The unevenness of the tentacles pounding against her insides was overwhelming, and she felt like she was about to cry from how overwhelmed she was, how tight her walls were around Jasper and Peridot, how far she was stretched to her limits. She could already tell that she wasn’t going to last long if this kept up.

Jasper’s claws scraped against her back, dodging around her gem, and Peridot tugged against her hair. Lapis could feel a tightness in her gut already, and Jasper sped up her thrusts, the only sounds in the cell the lewd pounding of skin against skin, the ‘schlk schlk schlk’ of the cocks pounding in and out of her cunt, and loud moans from all three of them. Lapis orgasmed suddenly with a sharp gasp and a keening noise, burying her face in Peridot’s chest as her walls twitched and tightened. The tightness made it impossible for Peridot and Jasper to move.

As soon as she came down from the high, though, their thrusts sped up with twice the roughness and speed as before. Lapis couldn’t help but whine, unable to move much but loving the treatment she was receiving as her partners fucked her open. “I - I want you to - to cum at the same time - f - fill me up -,” she moaned out, gasping and groaning between words as she was completely ravaged. She whined, fists opening and closing against the cold floor as she struggled to find something to hold onto.

The only warning she got was a gasp of “coming” from Jasper before both other gems thrust in to the hilt and spilled their seed inside of her. Lapis gasped as her insides were covered in semen, abdomen swelling ever so slightly with cum as her eyes rolled back into her head and she orgasmed yet again. She keened loudly, and within moments after she came down from the high, Jasper pressed a soft kiss against her shoulder and Peridot’s lips brushed against her cheek. Both pulled out carefully, and Lapis moaned softly as creamy semen leaked out of her opening and the swell of her abdomen shrunk.

Peridot and Jasper remained for a moment later, all three of them relaxing and exhausted, curled up together. Too soon for Lapis’ liking, though, Peridot moved away and Jasper followed suit. “Well, we have some work to do,” the youngest of the three announced, lightly petting at her hair for a moment before nudging the large gem and rising to her feet. She phased her uniform back on, and watched as Jasper did the same and walked out. “See you tomorrow, Lazuli,” she spoke brightly, gave her a smile, and left.

The blue gem watched them leave, a small smile on her face, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
